Callie Beckett
Callie had always been close to her mom. Eileen Beckett was her best friend, always there for her whenever she needed anything. A friend to play with, a shopping buddy, an ear to listen as she went on and on about anything and everything, from school to boys to drama with friends. Her parents had gotten a divorce at a young age, and she was never really close with her father. He was just there. She didn’t care for his new girlfriend or his step-kids, and when his girlfriend had a baby, she just felt out of place and like she was being replaced by his new family. She didn’t really mind though, because she had her mother. They’d always be out doing something whether it be hiking in the woods or going around town shopping. Eileen had only been seventeen when she had Cal, so she acted almost more like a best friend than a mother. As long as Callie had her mom, things were great. But it never seems like things stay great for long. Callie was twelve when she and her mother decided to go on a yatch trip with one of her aunts who had a rich boyfriend, and they sailed right into one of the worst storms of the century. They’d tried their hardest to battle the waves that washed over the side of the yatch but it wasn’t enough. The vessel went down and only three were pulled from the water: Callie, her aunt, and her aunts boyfriend. They’d tried so hard to find Eileen, but she was gone; washed away at sea. For the longest time, Callie denied that her mother was dead. They buried an empty coffin. There was a chance that she was still out there. That she was alive. What if she was out there and she was hurt, and if they didn’t go and find her that she would die? She blamed herself for everything. If she had just stayed home and hadn’t gone out with her, maybe Eileen would have stayed put and not going out on the boat either. Things would be different. Callie fell into a deep depression and would constantly snap at anyone and everyone that came near her. They tried therapy and when that failed, they tried leaving her alone, but nothing was working until one day, she started volunteering at an animal shelter. They noticed that slowly, as she worked with the dogs, she became more of her old self. Her father had her go in for tests and they found that Callie had more than just depression. It was an actual emotional disorder that was triggered by the brain trauma and the guilt suffered because of the wreck, but there was a way to help. She was eligible for a service dog, and not long after that, Maverick came into her life. The husky was beautiful and as time went on, Callie showed improvement, and she became a bit happier. But Callie is a teenager, and to admit that there’s something wrong with her makes her feel like she’s a failure. Like she can’t handle herself. When she turned fifteen, she started leaving the dog at home. She didn’t want to bring him everywhere with her, have people staring at her, wondering what could possibly be wrong with her that she needed a service dog. She didn’t want to be remembered as the girl who’s mom died in the boat wreck, as it seemed most people did. They’d stare at her, whisper things about her behind her back, almost walk on egg shells around her. Things are getting worse again, and as hard as she tries to hide it, she has major meltdowns. Little things set her off, and it doesn’t matter when or where she is. It happens, and the only thing that can calm her down is Maverick. But still, Callie wants to be normal, and she refuses to be anything but that. Early Life The Beginning: : Callie Alexandra Beckett was born on October 31, 1995 to Phillip Harold Beckett and Eileen Alexandra Rhodes-Beckett. The two were recently separated and very young parents, their relationship just couldn't handle having a child at the ages of sixteen and seventeen. While Callie adored both of her parents, she lived mostly with her mother through out her childhood because her father was back and forth between North Carolina and California, working to build his resume and earn his place in Hollywoods Hall of Fame as an actor. Because she lived with her mom mostly. she was closest to her, and loved doing everything with her. Age Nine: : Phillip had long since landed a big time movie role and since then his resume skyrocketed. He was in movies like X-Men as Wolverine, Van Helsing, and Swordfish. People began to recognize Callie as his daughter and she really hated the spotlight. When Phillip started dating Angela Leroy, things only got more crazy. THe woman had been in shows like FRIENDS as Rachel and movies as big as Along Came Polly and Marley and Me. Her kids saw Phillip as their own father and before long, Phillip and Angela were married and the Beckett's were America's 'It' family. Everyone knew them and followed their lives whether it be through tabloids or the news, and Callie grew to resent it. She hated her new step-mother who treated her as nothing but a babysitter for her younger kids, she hated her new step-siblings who treated her like dirt and pushed her buttons, and she hated her father for letting all this happen. She didn't feel like a real part of their family, and she avoided it as much as possible. She moved in with her mother full time, only going to her father's when it was absolutely nesessary, otherwise it was like she never existed. Age Twelve: : Callie thought life was great. She had her mom, they lived in a little cottage close to the beach, and they were happy. They'd spend all their time outside whether it be surfing or hiking, swimming or even snowboarding on weekends in the winter when they'd travel up to the cottage that her mom owned. But things never stay happy and one day, Eileen, Callie, and a couple family friends went out on a boat. A storm hit and everyone survived except for Eileen. She was lost at sea, never to be found. Callie blamed herself whole heartedly, and still does. Her anger began to grow and she hated everyone and everything. She was in complete denial, her mother wasn't dead. She lashed out and couldn't be controled, often hurting anyone who tried to console her. After being diagnosed with an emotional disorder, she was given Maverick, an emotional support service dog. At first she thought it was awesome, having a dog that could go everywhere with her, no questions asked. But then people would come up to her and ask to pet him, they'd know something was wrong with her, and she hated that. She resented everything about the dog except the dog himself. She hated what he stood for. While she lvoed Maverick to death, she stopped bringing him places, and all that did was get her into trouble. Trouble with the cops, trouble with the school, trouble with her family. Things were bad, and she hated it. She hated her life and wanted nothing to do with any of the Beckett's. High School Life Freshman Year: : Things weren't exactly easy for Callie in school. Being with her step-siblings in the same building while they tormented her and made life hell caused her to lose her temper on more than one occasion. She was constantly landing herself in the principals office and quickly grew used to detention after detention. People began to call her Crazy Callie and never gave her a chance. She had few friends, and the ones that she did were mostly only friends with her out of fear. Her only true friend was a year a head of her, Alexis Woodward. They grew close and became fast friends, and Callie grew protective over the girl. She adored Alexis, and they remain friends to this day. Summer After Sophomore Year: : Callie met Dixon Georgie, or Georgie as he likes to be called, one day when she was walking down the street. He hit her in the head with his surfboard which triggered Callie's temper, but despite the fact that she screamed and yelled at him, the boy didn't run away. They continued to run into each other over the course of the summer and became fast friends. It wasn't long before Callie found herself falling for the boy, which scared her to death. She didn't believe in love, didn't trust love at all. And yet, she found herself attracted to him and soon enough they were dating, and not long after that they'd said 'I love you'. Georgie's one of the few things that can calm Callie down while in the middle of a meltdown, and considering the news she found out over the summer, she needed it. When she was wandering the streets one day, she spotted a woman that looked eerily like her mother. She found out her name was Eileen, and that she had a daughter named Callie who was Phillip Beckett's daughter. But she had no memory of Callie at all besides her being a baby. Callie still can't decide if it's a scam, or if it's real. She's scared that her mom forgot her, scared that she'll never be the person she was. Important Connections Family: #Phillip-Father, 35 (Hugh Jackman) #Eileen-Mother, 34 (Lauren Cohen) #Angela-Step Mother, 35 (Jennifer Aniston) #Denali-Step Sister, 18 (Leighton Meester) #Derek-Step Brother, 16 (Jake T. Austin) #Dianna-Step Sister, 14 (Isabelle Fuhrman) #Dylan- Step Brother, 13 (Cameron Boyce) #Devin- Half Brother, 6 (Cade Owens) #Julianna-Half Sister, 5 (PrincessTard) #Kellan-Half Brother, 4 (CooperTard) #Thea-Half Sister, 4 (BabyTard) #Lucas-Half Brother, 2 (Bentley Edwards) #Leo-Half Brother, 10 months (Logan Moreau) #Eileen-Half Sister, newborn (no faceclaim) Friends: #Alexis Woodward-Best Friend, 18 #Dixon "Georgie" George-Boyfriend, 16 #Bryson Nesbitt-Friend, 18 #Percy Coleman-Friend, 18 #Evelyn Matthews-Friend, 18 #Katalyn Balazs-Friend, 17 #Coraline Hallow-Friend, 18 #Ally Viveros-Friend, 16 #Teddy Mitchell-Friend, 17 #Principal Cardenas- Principal/She hates Callie, Forever 29